Mending Severed Bonds
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: One shot. Nod decides he belongs in the human world with M.K.


**Author's note: So many fics on how M.K gives up everything to be with Nod so here we kind of have it in reverse. Nod gives up his world for her. A few questions came up while I was writing this. This was about three weeks of work.**

**Do Jinn even know how to write even in their own language? Can the even read? It's been driving me crazy.**

**I'm really tired so I'm going to fix mistakes in a few days if you see any please tell me! C:**

**Please read and review!**

Nod never really cared for the concept of time. That was until he met _her._

He could hear the Fall leaves rustle, fighting against the wind. The birds gingerly whistling to each other, the Sun was barely shining through the cloud. It was a cloudy day _too bad._ It might rain sometime today, the rain was always dangerous for a Jinn because of their size. But still he was saddened that today of all days it could rain but it couldn't be avoided. Leaning back on to a stone cold pebble he bought his hands together, cupping the frigid pond water and let it go over his hair. Feeling the numbing water run through his copper hair, running down his freckled skin Nod just sighed to himself he gets up slowly out of his bath.

He groaned feeling the bitterly wintry breeze flow past him still being nude really didn't help but he would have to wait until he was dry. Before he could get dressed taking a seat next to cloths he just waited a small smile crossed him face when he began to remember her.

She was so young back then. Her hair was as red as a cherry, her eyes were like a leafy green she flashed him an unsure smile that's when he knew she was a craze one especially with those weird cloths she wore. She thought at first that he grew on her like a fungus, as she quoted a cute fungus. Putting his head in his hands he was thankful to meet her but he hated it so much as well.

_"Put your arms around me." He murmurs to her his hands gripping tighter on the bird's reins._

_"But I just met you and-" she replies with a disgruntled, annoyed look. But before she could finish her most endearing sentence he turns his dainty bird to the left._

_He warns her "well you're gonna want to hold on to something." He feels his body writhe, while they begin to plummet towards the ground._

That felt like a life time ago. He inhales deeply she was bought here because the former Queen Tara needed her here to protect the pod and when she went back to her world he hated the idea. The developed a small friendship that grew at the last minute after a dear ride, defining death at the hands of the Boggans and even rescuing her from a mouse she still left because her Father needed her.

Not that he blamed her if he had the chance he would go back to his Father to if he had the chance.

_"Put your arms around me."_

_He pulls her towards him with all his strength, they embrace, faces touching. He could feel her warm freckled skin, it was like silk. Wind blowing in her face she looked at him in one more rushed glance her eyes filled angst, anxiety and doubt maybe she didn't want to go back after all._

_She could stay with him in one last hurried attempt to get her to stay._

_He kisses her._

_He can feel her lips move ever so slightly, adjusting to the new found welcomed intrusion._

_She smiles as they part._

He smiles. 'Put your arms around me' over time that became their thing it started out as a safety measure but over that faithful day it became something more. He chuckles to himself getting up he begins to put on his armour at a slow pace. After she left that day it was a long recovery, with the new Queen crowned she couldn't use her powers so the forest needed extra help to heal. Grabbing his helmet he put it on his unruly hair and got on his bird. Grabbing the reins he tugs on it and the bird takes flight.

After she went home, after they shared a kissed they decided to remain in a relationship but only for a while. They chatted with a special video chat along with Mub and Grub but as time went on she wanted to go off to collage while he worked his way through the ranks of the Leafmen they had a mutual break up because of fleeting time.

Plus she felt that she was keeping him from life's little pleasures.

So after a teary good bye they parted ways for a few years she went to learn more at the place called collage. She was away for months at a time, Mub would never stop complaining about how he missed her. Ronin was finding himself again he adopted a small Boggan girl named Danai that needed a home and to help bridge the gap between the Jinn and Boggans. The Queen and new Dark King decided to work together signing a new treaty that would allow the Boggan's out of their borders as long as the rot was contained and controlled.

And funny enough it worked.

Danai was raised to be a ruthless warrior that was until she and Ronin crossed paths. He lost any chances to have children with Tara years ago and with Nod finally living up to his potential, she had lost both her parents in the war years before they just found each other.

She became his surrogate daughter.

Even Mub found happiness without her around, found a lady slug to call his own. Nod never really got over her leaving after Ronin retired to take care of Danai, Nod worked his way up to become general.

Through he was still the carefree dare devil that he always was.

He was lost in his work load a new Boggan uprising was appearing just as he became general even with the newly formed treaty they still posed a threat. One his first mission-his ego got in the way attempting to enter the enemies territory, his fellow Leafmen even Finn and even a part of himself.

Losing parts of him self in the process that carefree, fun, daring side of him was gone.

He became more serious, distant and cold.

He had to give up his position he had worked so hard for. Out of respect and honour of his failure.

Flying was always a welcoming feeling to Nod with the chilled air rushing past he let go. Tugging on the birds reins Nod pulled it off to one side, chuckling while he did. He did a flip working his way through the trees, flowers and grass until he got to a particular part of Moonhaven. It was next to the pond that sat proudly next to the small kingdom, landing his bird carefully Nod dismounts.

His footsteps were extremely quiet as he shuck up on a small teenage girl with long obsidian hair that dropped behind her like a waterfall. She's practicing her archery again, her breath of was steady she shot an arrow. It hit its target even with her long bangs in the way of her vision.

"Hello Little Missy." Nod says as the girl turned on her heels with a big smile. "Your work on the bow and arrow is improving."

"It is pleasant to see you again Nod." She smiles at him.

"Of course Danai. Is Ronin here?" Nod asks walking over to her.

She nods "he is currently inside."

Nod ruffles her hair "you need to learn to talk more like a normal person."

"I do not understand is my speech not adequate enough?" Danai asks.

He rolls his eyes "you'll get it later keep practicing okay?" Nod says "and be careful the rain is coming." She nods as he walks off in to a small home. "Ronin?" He yells as he walks through the front door.

"Nod it's good to see you." Ronin calls out. "How's everything?"

"As good as it can be and yourself?" Nod replies leaning against a wall.

"Good, good." Ronin says.

"So why is Danai practicing again? Aren't you working her to hard?" Nod says.

"I told her to stop an hour ago she refuses to listen to me like another hard headed Leafmen I once knew." Ronin says walking in chuckling to himself.

"But she's like the opposite I quit training always to go flying." Nod laughs.

"And you quit not even a year after you made it as a Leafmen." Ronin says in a disapproving tone.

"And joined Bufo's races." Nod smiles.

"I was so proud." Ronin says. Nod just shrugs in reply "so tell me why the sudden visit? You rarely visit anymore."

"Here to say good bye." Nod says sadly.

"Why?" Ronin asks.

"One of us had to give and she can't." Nod replies "and we can't build a relationship again like this."

Ronin just gives a grieve smile.

But eventually she came back for unknown reasons. They reconnected became friends just joking around, having fun and he even was able to kiss her cheeks. But she somehow remained distant, often upset or just in a daze for hours at a time. She told him that she came back for her Father, he needed her. Her life was on hold for one of her parents again.

One night she came home with her eyes looked sore, her cheeks flushed and stained with tears. She just shut him out. Her day to day routine became so very predictable. She got up, got ready and went out for hours at a time and came home at twilight. They would only ever talk a night at she was usually quiet, there would be moments of silence time and time again.

And one night she ended a conversation ended with "I'm just so alone."

After that he heard her weeping to herself.

So he decided to go to the Queen and do something he'd thought he would never do. Beg. After some convincing she gave him his wish.

To become a stomper for a few days.

_This was a completely new experience. Nod didn't know how to feel about his giant feet, stepping oh so carefully around every small piece of greenery he could see. It was so daunting how did she live like this?_

_Wasn't she worried about things under her giant feet?_

_But on the positive side he could get a can of bug stray as she said to get rid of the remaining Boggan's that still believed in the old way. All in one go._

_When he finally got to her door, the house seemed so much bigger last time he was here but that was when he was no bigger than an inch tall. He slowly made his way up the rickety wooden stairs a ping of guilt over the death of all the trees that were murdered to create this house._

_He called out her name when he got to the door. He was unsure of the way human's entered each other's homes. There was no answer so he called her again and within seconds she was there. Her face was still stained with tears unable to register what was going on she just wrapped her arms around him and broke down again._

After that he really didn't mean things to go as far as they did the first night was easy going she seemed to leave some of her sadness behind and they just ended up playing games but something was missing.

Professor Bomba himself.

The second night he asked what was going on. Of course she didn't answer she just ran. He didn't follow her just because she took the disgusting thing she called a car. He remembered how a device like this had killed many in the past wars against the Leafmen and Boggans. She left him alone for hours, when she finally came home she had a stack of papers in her hand and a few bags on her arms.

She didn't even notice him not at all.

Nod didn't seem to like the concept of papers killing trees for such a trivial thing was just silly. Human's needed better memories they didn't need to write everything down. Not long after a big man followed her to the door, his hair was grey, parts were missing he seemed to sweat a lot.

"_Now I know Miss Bomba this is an ever difficult time for you. But we need to go over this all before your Father's death." Says this man wiping his head with a stained white cloth._

"_I understand." She replies murmuring._

"_Everything will be left to you. His money, investment properties-" He starts._

"_My Dad never invested in an land you must be mistaken." She says staring at him with a look._

"_No Miss Bomba you see before your Father's reputation was destroyed by those silly delusions of tiny men living in the forest." He laughs, she tenses up her knuckles growing white as the latch on to her jeans._

"_Anyway when he was respected with all the advancements he made in the medical industry he had made quite a bit of money. He saved over two million and then blew it on this piece of worthless land. Got it at a good price only a few thousand per hector and now its worth at least one hundred thousand per hector Miss Bomba."_

"_And who cares?" She replies annoyed._

"_In his will he's leaving his entire life savings and properties to you. As I represent your families firm I would suggest selling this property Miss Bomba." He says "I've been contacted by many different developers whom are interested in this property and they are offering a lot of money."_

"_When did he buy it?" She asks._

"_Just after you were born Miss Bomba should I make the arrangements?" He asks._

"_No". She murmurs "I refuse to sell."_

"_But Miss Bomba this is your chance to leave this dump behind and go back to college." He stutters slightly._

"_No I won't sell ever." She says "now please get off my Dad's land you have no right to be here I'll be in contact with you when the month is over."_

"_But Miss Bomba-"_

"_You don't understand my decision I can't let you do this Sir. There are bigger things at work here." _

"_But-"_

"_Good day and if my Father dies I'll be changing lawyers."_

_As soon at that grout of a man was gone she went back to her bags. Grabbing out a few small things she begins to look around the house._

"_Nod?" She calls "I got you some cloths. Sorry about before."_

On the third day she finally opened up to him and well it wasn't what he expected. Bomba was dying he was in a car crash something like when he gets knocked off a bird when flying.

But this was worst. He was on something called life support and it would be turned off at the end of the human's month. He didn't understand the need to prolong death didn't they live for hundreds of years like the Jinn. No they would only live to be about eighty five.

That shocked him.

Why would she want to go back to this world if she couldn't live that long? But that wasn't all that happened that day. Something else came to past they kissed again but it lead to something else. The kisses had turned feverish, they were stepping over set boundaries and the next thing he knew he woke up bare naked as the day he was born.

That morning he went back, she didn't say her farewells like last time.

It had been a few days since he had visited her world, every day he waited by the camera but she never came. So he went to her house about two weeks after and all he saw was her pacing with a small white object in her hand.

She was in a daze, her hands shaking and she seemed to be a ball of nerves. She murmured to herself "I can't believe it's positive." So she went out again taking her silly car but not before he snuck in to her handbag to find out what was wrong with her. After travelling for seemed like half a day to him. They travelled to a tall white place, a lot bigger than Moonhaven.

_She walked up to a frightening looking woman chewing something between her teeth. "Mary Kathrine Bomba and I'm here to see my Dad in room A 203."_

"_Just go." This woman rudely says through her teeth._

_She nods "And I would also if possible would like to book an appointment today for a pregnancy test?" _

_Pregnant? _

"_So when your Dad's in hospital you whore around?" The nasty woman replies._

"_Whatever forget it."_

Nod sighs to himself content he left Ronin and Danai a while ago. Walking in to the pod room at Moonhaven, the young Queen sitting next to it, talking sweet nothings to her young friend. The Queen smiled and gently she pats the pod it flourishes under her touch.

Nod stops in his tracks and bows "your majesty."

"Nod I've told you call me by my name." She giggles as she places her hands on her mouth and covers it.

"Jinny I've come to request-"

"I know." She replies "you want to go back to them."

Nod sadly smiles "she needs me."

"Once you leave you can't come back." She sighs with a slight depressing smile.

"I know." He replies.

"Then good bye." Jinny replies placing her hands to her head.

"_Hey Dad. I know it's been a while but um it's the end of the month so I came to give you an update and say good bye." She stutters "So one last update I'm going to stay at home not sure what I'll do but I'll do something. I'm going to stop your research on the Jinn and let them live in peace sorry but I think its best. But I'll be making a few books based on it so people can know what you worked so hard for." She starts choking._

"_Um Nod visited a few days ago you would have had so much fun talking to him." She grabs her Father's hand, Nod can hear her he just takes a seat in her hand bag. The longer she talks, the more her voice cracks "something's happened and well if you were there you probably of chased him out of the house." _

"_Dad I'm pregnant and I'm scared." She sobs "he's from another world I can't tell him I don't even know if I want it." Placing a hand over her mouth, her other hand tightens its grip on her Father "you said on your will why would you ask this? I've already lost Mum but I can't lose you."_

"_So please if you're listening give me a sign or even better come back." Fresh tears fell down her feverish cheek "I know I asked a lot but this time please listen to me wake up."_

_Nod's head leans against the wall of her bag and just groans annoyed slightly._

"_I love you more than anyone please."_

_Someone walks in._

"_Excuse me Miss Bomba but it's time we can't wait any longer it's been two months." A voice booms through the room "we need you to sign the papers since you're his only living relative."_

_She nods and takes a clip board "will it hurt him?"_

"_No Miss Bomba." He replies._

_She signs it "okay." She murmurs handing it back to him._

"_Thank you." He says "Nurse go ahead."_

_Beep, beep, beep then one long beep._

_Within seconds she broke down, her hand on her heart. Nod could feel her pain._

_Kissing her Father on the head, she cries at his side for the next few hours._

That was about five years ago it had been a hard time for them both. She needed time and he of course backed off until the day she told him that she was obviously pregnant with his child. Her swollen belly was a dead giveaway.

They came to an agreement that they would tell the child everything about where her Father in time. He saw her and the child on the video feed, in pictures and in real life while she wore the helmet but that often scared the baby.

By the fourth year he decided that he would be a part of his child's life.

No matter what.

Walking up to the old house that was once described as termites holding hands. He couldn't help but smile as he wandered up the old wooden steps. His fingers trailing up the hand railing before sliding up and knocking on the door.

He had learnt so much about the stomper world after he met her.

The door opened to reveal a small copper haired girl with two small pony tails either side of her head "Mama there's a stranger at the door." She calls.

Nod hears a rush of footsteps "Tara honey how many times have I told you about opening the door by your self?"

"That I don't." She replies.

"And why is that?"

"Cause its dangerous."

"Yes. I'm sorry about this but-" She begins saying then her breath stops "Nod?"

"Hi M.K." He says waving.

"Mama who's this?"

"An old friend."


End file.
